Little bird fly by my window
by shannieann
Summary: Naruto has always been loud. His childhood was lonely was being loud the only effect that loneliness had on him?


'_Thought'_

"Speech"

Naruto's POV- Age six

'_Families? What are they like? I've been on my own since I can remember. Will this change?' _I see parents whispering to there children not to play with me. _Why do they look at me like that?_ I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see a dark brown haired boy with green eyes smiling at me.

"Do you want to play?" He asks. I look at him shocked and start to smile.

"Really? I'm Naruto Uzumaki what's your name?" I ask hoping that a parent isn't going to come and take him away.

"Of course I'm Matzu Ruinuko." The boy now known as Matzu my new sort of friend replies.

"What should we do?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"Oh, that is easy we are going to prank some people." He replies smiling even bigger than before. He takes my hand and pulls me along.

"Who are we going to target and how?" I ask smiling.

"You see that lady that is working at the store over there she spends ages curling her hair and hates cherries. So lets mess up her hair!" Matzu tells me.

"Ok we need some cherry juice, a bucket and some water. Could you get the items for me since I'm a known prankster and they wouldn't sell such suspicious things to me." Matzu says and I nod then go into a shop quickly and come out with the juice, a bucket and a bottle of water.

"Ok now we sneak into the store room." I sneak into the back and take the stuff inside. Matzu follows me.

"I'm going to the store room to get more tomatoes." The lady shouts.

"Ok now we don't want to be really mean so we add water to the cherry juice so that the effect isn't as bad. You then need position the bucket on top of the door." Matzu explains and I quickly do it the way he tells me to. We quickly get out through the window just before the lady gets to the door. I hear a splash and we run off.

"Akio you are so dead when I get my hands on you. Now I smell like freaking cherries and my hair is ruined." I hear the girl shout and start laughing my ass off.

"That was so fun who's next?" I ask barely stopping our self's from laughing.

"We are going to head to the Inuzuka compound but first we need some meat and some string." Matzu tells me. We head to the Inuzuka compound and wait for the people to leave the kennels with the puppies in them. We then sneak in.

"Okay what do I do now?" I ask getting excited for what is about to happen next.

"First I need you to climb to the top of the chain fence." Matzu tells me. I quickly climb to the top of the fence.

"Now you need to tie the meat and hang it on the cross bar going along the ceiling above the kennel." I do as he says and the puppies see it and start jumping on their hind legs bumping into each other trying to get the meat.

"Now we need to go!" Matzu quickly says and I climb down. We both run out of the kennels.

"What is going on?" Some Inuzuka that walked in just after we left shouts.

We run all the way to the middle of the village.

"This is the most fun I have had in ages Matzu but I was wondering do you know why the villagers look at me the way they do?" I ask looking at the ground. He just shakes his head.

"I'm sorry but I only know as much as you… but I will still be your friend regardless. I have to go now but remember we're still friends. Pinky promise. Also if your hungry you should try the Ichiraku raumen I have never seen them looking at you in disgust. Oh one last thing if people won't normaly give you attention grab it with actions. Bye." Matzu replies, smiles and than holds out his pinky. Naruto locks his pinky with Matzu's

General POV

"Bye Matzu!" Naruto shouts and waves while everyone stairs at him. Naruto walks up to the stall and his stomach grumbles.

"Hey you hungry boy? Pull up a seat and have something to eat." A older male chef with in Ichiraku calls to Naruto. Naruto sits on one of the stools and smiles.

"I haven't really tried raumen before." Naruto says and Teuchi smiles in response.

"Don't worry it is on the house and my name is Teuchi. I run Ichiraku raumen with my daughter Ayame." Teuchi tells Naruto and Naruto tries it. His eyes widen.

"This… this is amazing! It's the best thing I have ever tasted. Is there any chance I could have some more." Naruto asks and looks on eyes sparkling. Teuchi just laughs at Naruto's antics.

"Sure kid." Teuchi says filling up another bowl of raumen.

Later that night

"Hokage-sama we have had reports of Naruto pranking people throughout the village." A chūnin states.

"I have more important things to be doing so please next time don't bother me with such trivia things." The Hokage tells the Chūnin off before dismissing him. "Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret ignoring this at some point." Hiruzen mutters.

-Six years later-

Naruto sits on the swing outside the academy staring at all of the students.

"Look it's him. Imagine what would happen if he became a ninja." One women commented to another. Naruto looks' away trying to block out the pain caused by this comment but feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Are you ok? Why are you sitting here shouldn't you be with the other students?" A Red haired, blue-eyed girl asks. Naruto just looks at her.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks turning around fully.

"Oh I am so sorry where are my manners. I am Rumiko Taunazu but you can call me Rumi." Rumi smiles.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm ok just abit down about not passing the test its just that Bushin jutsu which is why I am not with them." Naruto explains to her.

"Don't worry, I am sure you will get it soon. Don't give up." Rumi reassures Naruto who scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah I know my dream is to become Hokage!" Naruto exclaims and Rumi tilts her head to the side.

"Why?" Rumi asks sitting near Naruto.

"Well then the whole village will have to acknowledge me as a person. That I am somebody!" Naruto yells.

"Is that really the only reason?" Rumi asks while leaning back. "That seems like the wrong reason in all honesty." Rumi mutters loud enough for Naruto to hear and he huffs.

"It's not the only reason… It also means I will be able to protect my precocious people. To make sure no one is alone like I was." Naruto responds with fire in his eyes. Rumi looks at him and starts laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?" Naruto questions with a pout. Rumi looks at him and bursts out laughing.

"Don't worry I never doubted you for a second its just that you looked so funny." Rumi giggles even more at Naruto and he starts laughing.

"I guess I did look rather funny." Naruto sates while rubbing his nose.

"So what's it like being a ninja." Rumi asks trying to change the subject.

"Ah, well… you see… I didn't pass the test I couldn't do the clone technique but that won't stop me from trying. Wait a minuet didn't I already tell you this?" Naruto replies scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Naruto gets off of the swing.

"Oh yeah, I must of forgot you said that. Anyway my friend Matzu wanted me to ask you whether it was you who painted the Hokage's monument and if so, good job!" Rumi says and sits on the now unoccupied swing.

"Yeah, that was I. Believe it!" Naruto shouts and sticks his thumb up.

"That was pretty funny. How did you do it before anyone noticed?" Rumi asks and Naruto gets a look of realization on his face.

"So sorry Rumi I forgot I have to meet Mizuki in five minuets. It's been nice talking to you bye!" Naruto shouts back at her.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure things will change soon!" Rumi shouts back and starts swinging on the swing.

A few weeks later

Naruto is with Kiba, Chōji and Shikamaru. They are walking towards the Hokage tower when they hear "Hey, hey Naruto!" They turn around to see Rumi.

"Hey Naruto who is this?" Kiba asks looking at the new arrival.

"Oh, this is Rumi Taunazu. Rumi these are some of my friends Kiba, Akamaru, Choji and Shikamaru." Naruto explains gesturing to each in turn. Rumi nods her head at each person.

"Sorry for not speaking to you lately it has been a very busy few weeks. I can't stop for long but it has been nice to see you." Rumi says and waves at Naruto's friends. She then runs past them down the high street. Akamaru barks and yips a few times to Kiba.

"Akamaru, what do you mean she's not normal?" Kiba asks Akamaru quietly. Akamaru yips again. Kiba frowns.

"I don't think that's possible but I'll ask Hinata to look with her Byakugan and I'll ask Sensei about it." Kiba mumbles to Akamaru. Kiba then sighs.

**Over the next few weeks Naruto has various short meetings with Rumi but that stops when Naruto it admitted to hospital for chakra exhaustion. **

**The day Naruto is due to be released from hospital**

Naruto is in a hospital with Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kurenai and Kakashi dotted around the room.

"Kiba you know if she doesn't show up you have just wasted our time. Don't you?" Kurenai says.

"Don't worry sensei Akamaru's sure of what he sensed" Kiba replied sheepishly scratching his head.

"Kiba you do know we don't believe you, it's just that you annoyed us into agreeing to this." Shikamaru points out.

"What are you guys on about?" Naruto asks looking at Shikamaru.

"Apparently Akamaru and Kiba are convinced your friend Rumi isn't human or normal at the very least. He decided to annoy us into helping him find out how trouble some…" Shikamaru explains and goes to sleep in the corner.

"Nothings wrong with Rumi. She's my friend!" Naruto says coming to her defense. Just as they were about to continue their conversation the door opens and Rumi walks in. Hinata looks at Kurenai and Kurenai nods.

"Byakugan!" Hinata says and her expression changes to pure shock. Hinata steps back.

"Sh-she's n-not h-human. Sh-she's made from pure Chakra!" Hinata Stutters out. Everyone looks at Rumi in shock and Kakashi lifts up his headband. His eyes widen.

"She's not just made out of chakra she's made from Naruto's chakra." Kakashi says shocking everyone further.

"I guess times up isn't it?" Rumi asks and everyone looks at her confused.

"You both are correct. In fact Naruto subconsciously made me." Rumi explains.

"Wait does that mean Ma-" Naruto begins but is interrupted by Rumi.

"Yes, but there is more to it. We are on in the same. You were lonely. You wanted a friend. So you made one. A simple way to put it would be that I am an imaginary friend." Rumi pauses and sits by Naruto.

"Because of the amount of chakra you have always had you ended up making me my own body for me to use. That also means I couldn't be hear when you were exhausted." Rumi finishes which leaves everyone silent.

"Wait a minuet why did you change genders?" Naruto asks.

"I'd say that I was effected by your crush on Sakura in some way." Rumi says. Shikamaru finally decides to sit up.

"If all of this is the case how do you know so much, why are you here now and what is going to happen now." Shikamaru asks. Rumi looks at him and them smiles.

"Well I have access to his subconscious. No matter what anyone's subconscious mind will always know things that the conscious mind does not. As for why I am here it is to say good-bye. I doubt Naruto has realized that our meetings have got shorter and shorter each time we have met. It's because he now has friends and there is no longer any need for me…." Rumi bows to everyone in the room.

"I'm afraid it is time… thank you everyone for being Naruto's friends." Rumi says before cracks suddenly start to appear before shattering into thousands of pieces that dissolve into nothing.

"Hey Naruto what was the name of the male form your imaginary friend that came to life?" Shikamaru asks and gets up leaning on the window.

"Matzu Ruinuko." Naruto replies staring out the window bewildered about what just happened. Shikamaru sighs.

"Naruto you are so troublesome. Only you of all people would have something like this happen. Both of the names Matzu Ruinuko and Rumi Taunazu are anagrams of Naruto Uzumaki." Shikamaru finishes leaving the room to watch so clouds.

A little bird flies past the window.


End file.
